Tea for Too Many
"Tea for Too Many" is the eighteenth episode of Sofia the First, which premiered on September 27, 2013. Plot Today is the day a princess gets chosen to host the Royal Prep Tea Party. Sofia tells everyone that before she was a princess, she and her friends would spread blankets on the ground and borrow tea cups from their mothers. But Amber, Hildegard, and Clio tell her that the Tea Party is a big deal because the whole class goes including the Fairies, and they hosted bigger parties. When Sofia is chosen to host the next Royal Prep Tea Party, Hildegard and Clio tell her that she needs to do better than borrowed tea cups. At the castle, Sofia shows Amber and James that she wants to host the tea parties she had with Ruby and Jade, only this time, they get to use the castle tea cups and get to paint them. While James likes this idea, Amber doesn't because she thinks it's too small. She tells Sofia that she's her secret weapon for throwing a fabulous party, and, through a song, she convinces her that bigger is better. Baileywick gives Sofia a planer to plan her party. Sofia decides on a swan themed tea party with swan shaped cookies and cakes. Ruby and Jade come over to have tea with her. She takes them to her hideaway: a secret garden. While the three of them have tea and biscuits, Sofia tells Ruby and Jade about the tea party for Royal Prep and wishing she could throw a party like the one she's having with them but feels she has to be considerate of her guests and Amber says her guests want a big and fancy party. Sofia is selecting the plates and wants the plain white plates but Amber takes over and picks the shiny gold ones. When Sofia is picking the goblets, Amber takes over again and picks the biggest ones. Sofia is starting to feel overwhelmed and says this is starting to look more like a feast instead of a tea party but Amber says you can never have too much of a good thing. When Amber finds out the size of the cookie samples after James ate them all, she insists that they be as big as possible which Sofia, out of consideration of her guests, relectantly agrees to despite James's protests. Cedric agrees to make the tables float. Sofia asks the swans to help with her party and they agree. Amber decides to add a ice swan to the mix. Sofia is dismayed by how big Amber made her plan her party and James is annoyed that Amber didn't let Sofia make her own decisions. Sofia finishes by getting a new dress prepared for the party. The next day, Miranda comes out to see the party and notices how overwhelmed Sofia is. Suddenly, disaster strikes: The ice swan is accidently sent into the swans pond. The spooked swans crash into Cedric, causing him to lose control of the floating tables, cause a mess and making them fly away. Sofia is upset because the party is ruined and she doesn't have time to plan another big party. Miranda asks her if she even wanted to throw a big party and Sofia says she didn't but only did so because she wanted to be considerate of her guests. Miranda tells Sofia she's the host and it's what she wants that matters. Sofia decides to throw the party she wants in her hideaway and the guests declare it the best tea party they ever attended. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013